


Zevran Apreciation Week Day 1: The Grey Warden Dies Here!

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Series: Zevran Apreciation Week [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Zevran Apriciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran certainly does make a... unique first impression. What were your Warden's first thoughts towards him, at first? Did they actually trust him, or was recruiting him a purely pragmatic decision? What were those first weeks like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zevran Apreciation Week Day 1: The Grey Warden Dies Here!

The assassin hired to kill Faelyn and Alistair currently sat by the fire, along with everyone else. Though, body seemed to want to sit near him, skeptical and unsure of the man’s intentions. So far, he has made no move to try and kill them in their sleep or poison their food. 

Faelyn fiddled with his staff, wondering if he should sit next to Zevran. Making a decision, the elf walked over and sat rather close to the other man, much to the surprise to everyone else. Especially since he was trying to kill him not five days ago. 

“Good evening.” Faelyn said politely. 

“Oh! Good evening, grey warden. How may I be of service?” 

The smooth voice of the Antivan made shivers run up Faelyn’s spine in a rather alarmingly nice way. Clearing his throat lightly, the mage rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“I just thought you might want some company?”

Zevran chuckled. “Rather dangerous of you, don’t you think?”

Faelyn frowned. 

“I jest, I jest. I thank you for the company. Though, I think I will retire for the night. It’s been an eventful week, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed. Do you need anything before you go?” Faelyn said softly. 

The assassin smirked before answering. “A kiss perhaps, from the most lovely of our group?”

Faelyn could hear Alistair choke on his supper and Leliana giggle as his face reddened at the suggestion. He stuttered and fiddled with his staff again as Zevran laughed loudly as he left to his own tent.


End file.
